Guess Who's Coming to Vegas
by CSI3Willows
Summary: A Vegas covention, brings Calleigh to Vegas. She meets Catherine again and the other CSI, cast and a certain CSI Texan. CROSSOVER


Disclaimer: I unforentually do not own any of these characters in this story they both derive from CSI and CSI:Miami.

Guess Who's Coming to Vegas

Calleigh walks into her kitchen wearing a pair of plaid pj pants and a red tank top, her blonde hair up in a bun, and slippers on her feet. The coffee is already made. "I love timers." she says to herself, pouring herself a cup and sitting down at her computer. She signs on to the internet, going straight to her e-mail. "You've got mail." the internet says to Calleigh. Calleigh clicks on the mail box and scrolls down trying to decide what to idiomatically throw away and what to keep, suddenly a letter title catches her eyes: ATT. WOMEN IN LAW ENFORCEMENT. Calleigh clicks the title and up pops a letter.

Miss Calleigh Duquesne,

You have been invited by the National Society for Women in Law Enforcement, to attend the annual convention, Women in Law Enforcement Appreciation, in shining Las Vegas. Free food, fun, friends and live music. And the best part you don't have to work. Don't worry, it'll be cleared with your boss, and you'll get paid. How can you loose? All new to this years gathering is a new lector about dealing with difficult employees on the job. We can't wait to see you there. RSVP to Katrina Sanders 310-552-8695.

Sincerely, Katrina Sanders

PS the fun starts Saturday night and runs until the following Saturday.

Calleigh finishes reading the letter, "Oh I think I'll go to this one." she says to herself. She looks at her calendar. "That's two days from now and after packing and I want to arrive early to socialize, technically its tomorrow, you know if they want people to show up for this they've got to learn about ADVANCE NOTICE." Calleigh signs off the internet and walks back to her room, cup of coffee still in her hand, she prepares to get ready for work. She emerges from her room hair still up in a bun, dressed in a light blue tank top, and khaki pants. She sets on the couch and puts on her shoes, then grabs her purse and keys and heads to CSI. Calleigh arrives at CSI walking through the double doors, attracting everyone's attention, especially Horatio who walks over to her.

"Morning Calleigh." Horatio says.

"Morning Horatio." Calleigh replies her accent rolling off her tongue like a song.

"Oh I received this e-mail from the NSWLE and they invited me to a seminar in Las Vegas next week, they said that they'd clear it with you."

Horatio stops Calleigh with a touch to her arm.

"Yes, I got the memo, so you will be attending?" Horatio says.

"Yeah, it sound like it'll be fun, the only catch is.." Calleigh says sparkle in her eyes from being excited.

"Catch?" Horatio questions.

"Well the events start Saturday and today is Thursday, you know me it'll take me at least half a day to get ready and then I want to get there early so I won't get there and not know anyone.. and" Calleigh explains

"Don't worry about it, as long as your report is on my desk you can leave early today. You know people in Vegas." Horatio mentions

"Really who?" Calleigh questions.

"Catherine Willows, for one and that other guy what was his name." Horatio answers, his face lights up at the mentioning of Catherine's name.

"Catherine Willows, hmm, you liked her didn't you? Considering you didn't even remember Warrack Brown's name." Calleigh teases.

"Yes well tell her I said hi." Horatio says walking away from Calleigh.

Catherine is sitting in Grissom's office, checking her e-mail. She sits at his desk like she owns the place, she's dressed in black slacks and a red top, bringing out the color in her hair. She props her feet on Grissom's desk, and pulls Grissom's lap top, so that is sets on her lap.

"I could so run this place." Catherine jokes to herself, shifting through the junk e-mail coming across a letter. She grabs her cell phone and calls Sara.

"Hello." Sara answers

"Sara, where are you?" Catherine asks

"I just walked into the building." Sara replies

"Come to Grissom's office, I've got something to show you." Catherine says hanging up the phone.

She is soon joining Catherine in Grissom's office. She walks in and sees Catherine owning Grissom's desk.

"If you get caught, I'll be sure to id your dead body." Sara jokes.

"Hey look at this e-mail." Catherine says. Sara goes behind Catherine and begins reading over her shoulder.

"Its about time they host this here." Sara says finishing up the letter.

"Doesn't it sound like fun?" Catherine says.

"More fun than I've had in a while." Sara says. "How in the hell are we gonna get Grissom to agree to let us participate."

"You let me handle Gil." Catherine says, spotting Grissom walking by his office, she excuses her self and catches up to him.

"Gil, Gil." Catherine says getting his attention.

"Enjoying my office, Catherine?" Grissom questions.

Catherine looks at Grissom then back at his office. "How did you... anyway, Sara and I have been invited to the National Women in Law Enforcement seminar again this year, but wait its being held in Vegas."

"You two want to go.. together?" Grissom questions

"Yeah we're both women in law enforcement aren't we. Plus we are both members." Catherine says.

"Well, ok let me go to MY office and read the memo." Grissom says walking to his office.

Just before entering his office he sees Sara through the glass, she notices him and walks out.

"Morning Grissom." Sara says smiling.

"Morning Sara." Grissom says continuing to walk into his office.

Sara looks at Catherine who shoots her a thumbs up and walks down the hall, Sara silently says "YESS!" to herself realizing that Grissom is now watching her, she waves and walks off.

Nick and Warrack see Catherine walking by and they get her attention.

"Cath, what we heard that you and Sara were invited to some women's convention." Warrack says

"You think we can go, I mean just on the first day, you know to meet our fellow workers." Nick says

"Just the first day, bring Grissom too, make him get out some." Catherine says, leaving CSI.

Calleigh touches down looking out her air plane window, the lights of Vegas sparkling in her eyes. She exits the plane, saying bye to the attendants. She walks out into the air port and looks around. A small town girl from Louisiana, in a city like this. Vegas had no idea what just landed. She gets her bags and goes outside flagging down a taxi.

"The MGM, please." Calleigh requests.

"Right away." the driver replies driving away.

Calleigh looks out her window the whole ride, like a kid in a candy store. Amazed at the beautiful casinos, she was from Louisiana so she has been introduced to Shreveport but that could never prepare her for the beauty that Vegas had. The taxi passes the Luxor, and she just stares in complete awe. "How do the CSI's here get any work done?" she questioned herself. They continued driving finally pulling into the MGM Grand. Calleigh exits the taxi, pays the driver who quickly speeds away after she grabs her bags. "Snappy little sucker." she says in regards to the driver. She walks into the hotel. She enters through the sliding doors, followed by two men who carry her bags walking about 2 feet behind her. She walks in the hotel and it takes her breath away. She look to the right and there is a casino, and to her left a bar. The bar is in the center of the room, black bar stools line the perimeter of the bar, about 6 feet from the bar is a row of couches a coffee table in front of each. People are socializing, drinking and laughing. Calleigh grows more anxious by the minute. She notices that she's been standing in one spot for about five minutes.

"Um ma'am." one of the bell boys says "The check in desk is over here." motioning to Calleigh who begins walking in that direction. She approaches the desk and a woman is sitting behind the desk.

"Good evening." the woman greets Calleigh.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne, I'm checking in." Calleigh begins.

"Oh, welcome Ms. Duquesne. Here is your key and your id for the convention, these gentlemen will help you get settled in your room. Welcome to Las Vegas and the MGM Grand." the woman finishes handing everything to Calleigh who turns and leaves the desk.

The men escort her to her room, she tips the men, and un-packs her bags. She decides to go with the short black dress, she knew she looked the best in black because it brought out her blonde hair and green eyes, and she was looking to have an amazing time. She tops the dress off with a diamond necklace, and black 3inch heels. She grabs a purse from her luggage and switches everything from her current purse to a little black one. Fixing her hair and putting on her make up, making the final touches she decides to go down stairs and start mixing things up. She takes the elevator.

Catherine dressed in a short red dress, like Calleigh, red brings out her hair color and her deep blue eyes, always a guy catcher she knew it would be. She is wearing a simple silver necklace and one ring on her finger. Her hair is curly, defining its color tones of strawberry blonde and caramel blonde. She reaches for her cell phone, still putting on her make up she calls Sara.

"Sara, what are you doing?" Catherine asks

"Getting ready, I'll be at your house in 5 minutes, the guys are ready too. Even Grissom." Sara says.

"Can't wait to see this, ok see ya then." Catherine hangs up the phone. Shortly thereafter, her doorbell rings and she answers the door, Sara is wearing a midnight blue dress, not as short as Catherine's but flattering to her figure, her hair straight and silky looking almost black. Warrack and Nick are standing behind Sara. Nick is wearing a white shirt, it a little open at the top revealing his chest, and a pair of khaki pants. Warrack is wearing a black shirt two buttons are unbuttoned at the top, he is wearing black slacks that match the color of his shirt perfectly. Normally black on black doesn't look that good but with Warrack that goes right out the window. His eyes look amazing in that outfit.

"Wow, Cath, what a dress." Nick compliments

"Thanks, not to shabby yourself guys, nice." Catherine replies.

"Yeah, Cath I've never seen you dressed like that, who are you hoping to impress." Warrack jokingly questions.

"Everyone and no one. Where the hell is Grissom?" Catherine replies.

"He's gonna meet us there, he wants to surprise you ladies." Nick says. Catherine nods.

"Damn they better watch out for you two, sizzlin'." Warrack says looking at Sara and Catherine.

"Lets go guys, we'll go in my Tahoe if that ok." Catherine suggests

Catherine takes Nick by the arm as Sara takes Warrack by the arm, they walk to Catherine's Tahoe.

"Remember once we get there we'll meet and great together for a while, then break off." Catherine says. "The official convention doesn't begin until tomorrow."

"Perfect plan." Nick replies.

They jump in the Tahoe and drive heading for the MGM Grand. The soon arrive, getting there quickly because Catherine knows all the back roads. Living in Las Vegas, Catherine know her way around Vegas like Grissom knows his way around a body farm. They jump out of the Tahoe and walk into the hotel.

Calleigh exits from the elevator just as Catherine and her gang walk in to the hotel. Catherine walks in Nick and Warrack trailing far behind her, checking out the girls, but Sara is at her side. Calleigh recognizes Catherine and walks up to her.

"Catherine Willows, Horatio says hi." Calleigh says greeting Catherine. Catherine smiles at hearing his name. "You know he acted the same way, when he was talking about you."

"Really, well so how do you like Vegas so far?" Catherine says quickly changing the subject.

"Oh my God its wonderful, I'm from Louisiana and you know Shreveport is like home but its nothing compared to this." Calleigh says "How the hell do you CSI's work here, with all this?" Calleigh questions

"Well after living here over twenty years, I'm used to it." Catherine answers. "Oh by the way, this is Sara Sidle."

Sara takes Calleigh's hand and shakes it. "Hi, nice to meet you, Catherine and Warrack told us so much about the Miami gang." Sara says

"Yeah." Calleigh says.

Nick is looking around the casino and he spots a beautiful blonde talking to Catherine.

"Who is that?" Nick says looking directly at Calleigh.

"Oh that Calleigh Duquesne, she's from Miami." Warrack says.

"If I would have known, I'd have offered to work the Miami case." Nick says smiling, not taking a sight off Calleigh.

Calleigh looks away from Catherine and sees a man wearing a white shirt, opened just enough to get a peak. She stares hard into his eyes, as if talking to him from across the room. Her heart skips a beat, her heart has never done that before and she grabs her chest.

Nick begins walking toward Calleigh, her heart jumping out of her chest. Catherine follows Calleigh's gaze and ends at Nick.

"Oh." Catherine says smiling

Nick walks to Calleigh.

"Calleigh Duquesne, this is Nick Stokes." Catherine introduces them.

Calleigh looks up at Nick, can't take her eyes off that little peak in his shirt.

"Hi." Calleigh says, giving Nick her hand. Nick kisses her hand softly.

"Hi, ma'am." Nick says.

"Oh a southern boy?" Calleigh questions.

The rest of the people just stand and watch the connection being made between Calleigh and Nick.

"I'm from Louisiana, where are you from?" Calleigh asks.

"Texas." Nick replies

"We sir are neighbors." Calleigh says flirtatiously, taking her hand away from Nick.

Suddenly in walks a man, dressed in black slacks, and a light blue shirt. His hair is nicely done and even though it is night he is wearing sunglasses. He takes them off revealing piercing blue eyes, and puts them in his pocket. He surveys the room and notices a familiar strawberry blonde, her blue eyes dancing in the light of the casino. He stand there for a minute just taking her all in, and then she meets his eyes, and like in a trance leaves the group and walks over to him.

"Hi." she says her smile so big, it lights up her face.

"Hi." he replies, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips sending chills up her back.

"I can't believe you're here." she says, not letting go of his hand.

"I leave tomorrow, but I decided to see what all the fuss was about." he replies.

"I'm glad you were curious." she replies. "Did Calleigh tell you to come?" she questions

"No, but the mention of your name, brought back such memories of our last time together." he says letting go of her hand.

"Yeah, when Calleigh told me you said hi, I almost picked up my cell phone to call you but, didn't." she replies

"Well Catherine you can save that phone call, I came anyway." Horatio replies.

Catherine puts her hand in the curve of Horatio's arm and lets him lead her to where Calleigh and the rest of the gang are standing.

"Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle this is Hartio Cane, he leads the Miami team." Catherine introduces. "You remember Warrack?"

"Nice to meet you Horatio." Sara says, noticing Catherine staring up at Hortio's face, she can't seem to stop smiling.

Horatio sees Calleigh and Nick has her by the arm. Calleigh looks up at Horatio as if for approval and Horatio nods in approval. Calleigh smiles.

"Calleigh." Horatio says. "You look nice."

"Yeah you do." Nick says making Calleigh blush.

"Horatio, un hi." Calleigh looks at him and smiles. "Have fun." she finishes taking Nick by the arm. "Now you live here show me around this hotel." Calleigh requests. Nick and Calleigh walk into the bar.

"Wow, I feel like a third wheel." Sara says.

"Na, you got me girl." Warrack reassures her.

"Great." Sara says less than enthused.

"Hey." Warrack says.

"Joking, I wish I could get someone to fly all the way from Miami to see me." Sara says clearly jealous of Catherine and Horatio.

"Oh Sara, don't think on it, he leaves tomorrow." Warrack says and takes her by the arm

"Now show me a good time." They walk off.

In walks another man, looking the best he's ever looked. Sara and Warrack stop walking, Catherine giving Horatio a hug opens her eyes and sees the man. She suddenly in panic mode lets Horatio go, she takes him by the arm and walks him over to the man. Warrack gets Nick's attention and him and Calleigh come out of the bar with drinks in their hands. They all walk over to the man. He is dressed in black slacks, a white shirt and a black blazer.

Catherine gets to him first. "Gil Grissom, this is Horatio Cane." she introduces. The shake hands but Grissom looks at Horatio as though dissecting him, wondering what Catherine is doing with him, Grissom shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr.Grissom." Horatio replies

"Likewise, Mr. Cane." Grissom replies.

"Please call me Horatio." Horatio says.

"Ok.." lightening up a bit "you can call me Gil, but everyone else besides Catherine calls me Grissom."

"Gris, nice." Warrack says winking at him.

"Calleigh Duquesne, this is Gil Grissom, head of the CSI here in Vegas." Nick introduces.

"Welcome to Las Vegas." Grissom says, shaking Calleigh's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grissom." Calleigh replies "I've heard many things about you sir."

"Well we will be off." Nick says taking Calleigh's hand, "Shall we?"

"Lets." she replies

Grissom watches them walk off, never seeing Nick so joyous, except for the time he made CSI level 3 and even then, it was something that Grissom wasn't used to. Looking over at Catherine as she is whispering something into Horatio's ear, and listening to the two of them giggling like school children, brings something out in Grissom that he never thought he had. He was jealous, though never having feeling for Catherine, but thinking of him as the only man in her life since Eddie died, it was hard for him to see all his CSI's so happy to be around their peers. He thought to himself, "is this what it's like when people get out?" Horatio takes Catherine by the hand pulling her into the bar to meet with Calleigh and Nick. Catherine looking behind her as she is being pulled away from Grissom.

"Gil." she says getting his attention, he looks at her as though she were leaving forever.

"You look amazing." she finishes smiling at him, getting him to smile in return.

Grissom is left standing there with Sara and Warrack. He suddenly realizes what Sara is wearing.

"Wow, Sara that dress is...." Grissom starts.

"Nice." Warrack finishes for him.

"Yeah, I would have gotten it out eventually." Grissom says.

"Oh this ole thing." Sara replies.

"Well should we join the happy couples or should we explore the casino?" Sara asks the guys

"Explore." Grissom and Warrack say together looking into the bar seeing Catherine, Hortio, Nick and Calleigh so happy to be in each other company. They feel really left out, Grissom, Warrack and Sara walk into the casino.

"Warrack are you all right to gamble?" Grissom questions.

"Yeah Gris come-on, you can stick by my side all night if you want." Warrack offers

"Plan on it." Grissom says as they enter the casino followed closely by Sara.

In the bar Catherine and Horatio sit across from Calleigh and Nick. Nick holding Calleigh's hand, while they all talk. Catherine and Horatio are sitting on one of the couches, small square pillows lay around them. Calleigh and Nick facing Catherine and Horatio on the other couch, Calleigh's legs crosses turned toward Nick, their legs touching.

"What'll you guys have?" the waitress asks

"I'll have a screwdriver." Catherine says.

"Wow, heavy, I'll have a strawberry daiquiri." Calleigh says.

"And for you gentlemen." Catherine asks

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks." Horatio says.

"And I think I'll just have a beer." Nick says.

"Right away." the waitress as she leaves to get their drinks.

Calleigh is looking at Horatio as the waitress leaves them. "How'd you get off?" she questions.

"Well, Speed and Delko are finishing up that case and I told them I'd be back tomorrow." Horatio says taking his eyes off Calleigh and looking at Catherine.

"So how is it in Miami?" Nick asks.

"Oh, nothing like this, we work during the day, you guys work nights right? We enjoy our work, me, H, Speed and Delko. We're a good team." Calleigh replies placing her hand on Nick's leg.

"Yeah we work nights, believe me this city really never sleeps. Our gang is good too. You all have specialties? We really don't have a specialty persay, I mean Grissom is an entomologist, and I specialize in blood spatter but that about it we have lab techs to do the rest. We've got Bobbie D in ballistics, who's on vacation this week. Greg in DNA, who Calleigh you've got to meet, and Mandy in the print lab." Catherine says.

The waitress returns with their drinks, they begin to drink and continue to talk.

"Grissom, what up with him?" Horatio questions.

Nick and Catherine look at each other and reply,

"He doesn't get out much, so everything is an adventure for him."

"So how have you been since the last time I saw you? What was it two years ago?" Horatio says.

"Has it been that long, well lets see my ex husband died, my sister moved to Virginia, my daughter is doing fine, and that's about it. Dated this guy last year, didn't work. That's about it." Catherine finishes.

"You have a daughter?" Calleigh asks.

"Yeah, Lindsay, she's 10 now. Like mother like daughter." Catherine replies.

"But you're so young?" Calleigh replies

"Don't let this outfit fool you, I'm older than I look." Catherine says.

"Can't be you don't look at day over 35." Calleigh says.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Catherine says smiling.

"How about you Mr.Texas," Calleigh turns to Nick and winks at him, "what brought you to Vegas?"

"Grissom." Nick replies. "I started as a CSI in Dallas, I was a CSI level one when Grissom brought me on board. I went to Rice University and if I had a specialty it'd be hair and fiber analysis."

"Awesome." Calleigh replies.

"Where has the time gone?" Catherine looks at her watch.

"Damn its midnight." Calleigh replies. "I better be getting off, I mean what time does the convention begin, Catherine?"

"Around 1." Catherine replies.

"Oh ok, cool." Calleigh get up off the couch and reaches for Nick's hand. "Walk me to my room Mr. Texas." Calleigh jokes.

Nick gets up and he walks next to Calleigh, his arm around her waist, Catherine watch them walk away, then she turns to Horatio.

"Finally alone, Lt. Cane." Catherine teases.

"Yes we are." Horatio replies.

"I'm so glad you surprised me, no one has ever surprised me like this before." Catherine observes.

"Well you're welcome." he says leaning and kissing Catherine gently on her lips. They pull away and see Grissom standing between them.

"Gil, what the hell?" Catherine says startled

Nick and Calleigh get in the elevator, and as soon as the doors close Calleigh wraps her arms around Nick, kissing him passionately. She pulls away from him as the elevator stops and the door open. Nick says nothing and Calleigh knows she's got him, she takes his hand and walks infront of him, taking him to her room. She opens the door, his hands resting on her waist. Calleigh puts the key in the door and walking backwards facing Nick she pulls him into her room, putting the Do Not Disturb sign on her door. They close the door.

"Nick, you have no idea how good this feels." Calleigh says kissing Nick.

"Oh, yes I do, I know we just met but I feel this strange connection with you." Nick replies kisses Calleigh's neck. Calleigh moans with delight.

"Nick, we can't go that far." Calleigh says stopping Nick just long enough to talk to him.

"I agree." Nick says. They stare at each other for a long time, breathing heavily, and then they start kissing again. Her hands roaming his back while his hand finds the zipper of her dress and begins to slide it down. Calleigh is fully aware of what is going on and she at this point couldn't care less. Nick slides the dress off her and onto the floor all the while kissing her neck. His hands begin to roam her body, she still in her underwear, she stops Nick's hands.

"Wait a minute, here why am I the only one getting naked?" Calleigh says sliding Nicks shirt off his head. There they are two people, beautiful wrapped in each other's arms. Their hands roaming each other body's. Just before Calleigh begins to unclasp her bra there is a knock at the door.

"Calleigh, have you seen Nick." Catherine calls to Calleigh through the door.

Calleigh stops kissing Nick, Nick not realizing anyone is knocking at the door. "Nick." Calleigh whispers to him. He pulls away from her and she looks him up and down her hands on his chest.

"Yeah, I've seen him." Calleigh replies roaming her hands over Nick's chest.

Catherine finally noticing the Do Not Disturb sign on the doorknob, she walks away smacking herself on the head. "Stupid Catherine, stupid, stupid." she says to herself.

"Oh, sorry but Nicky we got a DB at the Luxor, Grissom wants us to work until the convention tomorrow." Catherine says still through the door.

"Oh hold on Cath." Nick replies. Calleigh is still standing there in her underwear when Nick throws her a robe, and he throws on his shirt and answers the door. Calleigh quickly puts on the robe as he answers the door, Catherine is standing on the other side, her lip stick a little smeared, but not as much as Calleigh's, completely gone.

"Sorry guys really, but we gotta go." Catherine says motioning for Nick to come-on.

"Wait a minute, I'll help you guys, I guess. Got nothing else to do and I'm wide awake now." Calleigh says as Catherine looks and Nick and giggles softly to herself. "Give me a minute to change." Calleigh says closing the door.

Nick stands there looking at Catherine.

"Having fun." Catherine jokes.

"Too much, Cath, I mean it was as if the world didn't exist for a moment. I even forgot you were at the door." Nick said an expression on his face as though he were remembering. "She is intoxicating." he finishes

"Well, party's over at least until tomorrow, remember you've still got a week with her. Horatio leaves tomorrow." Catherine says putting a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"How's that going by the way." Nicks says

"Good, not as good as you and Calleigh, but good enough. Its romantic, but thinking of him leaving tomorrow makes me sad. I mean Nicky you have no idea of the sparks that flew between us two years ago, and then I came back home and who was waiting for me?" Catherine says.

Nick giver her a confused look.

"Grissom, Nicky, Grissom was waiting for me." Catherine replied

"So." Nick says.

"So I had almost forgotten about Horatio the minute I got back in Vegas and then he shows up here to surprise me." Catherine says. "What a guy."

Calleigh immerges from her room wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pink Roxi shirt, her hair up in a pony tail, revealing slight sweat on her neck.

"Hot Cal?" Catherine teases. Calleigh feels her neck then turns around walking backward facing Catherine.

"Just a little Cath." Calleigh replies smiling turning back around heading for the elevator.

"So did you and Horatio have a good time?" Calleigh questions.

Catherine looks at her. "Not as good a time as you." she replies making Calleigh blush.

They get out of the elevator and Grissom is waiting for them. He has a not so happy look on his face, trying to figure out what Nick was doing with Calleigh, but because he has never experienced anything with a woman other than the anthropologist, he didn't know what signs to looks for. So he just stood there and stared, Catherine walked back over to where Horatio was standing.

"We've got a DB, at the Luxor." Grissom says to Nick

"Cath filled me in, what are the conditions?" Nick questions

"Four gun shot wounds but we'll know more once we get there." Grissom replies "Are you coming Ms. Duquesne?" Grissom asks.

"Absolutely, didn't Catherine say that your ballistics expert was on vacation?" Calleigh asks.

"Yes but I'd hate for you to have to work, when you are here to enjoy yourself." Grissom replies.

"Oh, no I came here to... uh learn... and what better way to learn than to see how you guys do it here." Calleigh says. Grissom walks out followed by Nick and Calleigh, Horatio and Catherine. Soon joining them is Warrack and Sara.

"I brought my Tahoe, so Nick, Calleigh and Horatio can go with me, I'd hate to take more than two vehicles, and Grissom why don't you take Sara and Warrack." Catherine suggests.

Sara shoots her look, like she doesn't feel already left out of a good time but for Catherine to suggest that the un-popular people ride with Grissom to Sara was insulting. She gave Catherine a look like "Why are you leaving us out?" but didn't say anything. That's how Sara is never saying anything.

"Fine whatever." Sara said walking outside to Grissom's Tahoe, followed soon by Warrack and Grissom.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Calleigh questions.

"We are having a good time and there not." Catherine says.

They follow Catherine out to her Tahoe and then the follow Grissom's Tahoe to the Luxor.

This hotel was even more beautiful than the MGM to Calleigh. This hotel stood so high that without all the lights you'd think you were at the Great Pyramid of Giza. Calleigh once again looking out the window of Catherine's Tahoe, in complete awe. Utterly amazed that someone could fashion a hotel/casino to be so breathtaking. In front stood a huge pyramid, and behind the pyramid what looked like the Sphinx was laying on the ground.

"Like what you see?" Nick whispers into Calleigh's ear.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Calleigh replies, reaching for Nick's hand.

They pull up infront of the Luxor and Catherine jumps out of her Tahoe and goes to the back, she opens the back compartment and retrieves her forensics kit, handing a pair of gloves to Nick, Calleigh and Horatio. They go through the main entrance and walk over to where a crowd of people are standing, if you could see through all the people you'd see a Crime Scene Do Not Cross, yellow tape preventing people from approaching the body. In the center of the crowd is David, and the body of a young woman, laying on her stomach her hands sprawled over her head and her legs straight infront of her. She is wearing a pink sequenced dress, she looks as though she were heading for a party. Catherine takes the lead and at seeing a CSI wearing a red dress, the crowd parts to let her and her team through.

"What's up David?" Catherine.

"Hi Catherine nice dress." David compliments, making Sara even more angry at Catherine seeing as during the four years that Sara and David have worked together he had always had a crush on her, never seeming to notice Catherine.

"Thanks, what did you find?" Catherine replies.

"Well she's been shot four times. From what I can see here she was shot twice in the back, and one shot in each leg." David says. "Based on liver temp she died about 30 minutes ago."

Calleigh puts on her gloves, "Catherine hand me one of those little envelopes." Catherine hands Calleigh a little minilla envelope, and a pair of tweezers. Calleigh takes the tweezers and retrieves one bullet that she sees on the floor. "Well one is a through and through."

"9 mill. Classic bullet of choice." Calleigh notes. "From the position of the body it looks as though she were running away from someone heading for the front entrance. Why would someone shoot her when she is running away?"

"For fear of getting caught." Horatio replies. He walks around the body, just looking attempting to figure this all out. "Dressed for a party, heading out the door. You don't think she was going to the opening of the convention?" Horatio questions.

"Who would know, many women from all around the country were invited to this thing." Catherine replies.

"Dr. Robins will retrieve the other three bullets during autopsy." David says.

Catherine standing there with her hands on her waist, just as confused as everyone else. She notices a purse lying on the ground next to the body, she walks over, gloves already on picking up the purse. She opens the purse and retrieves a wallet.

"Well I can tell you one thing, she's not from Vegas. Sandy Merrin 32, from Portland, Oregon. She's got an id for the convention. Calleigh I thought that all the people invited from places other than Vegas were put up at the MGM?" Catherine questions

"Yeah, you're right, why was she staying at the Luxor. That doesn't make sense." Calleigh says scratching her head.

"Maybe, she was visiting someone." Horatio says.

Sara pulls out her camera and takes pictures of the body, each wound, the woman's purse, and what she thinks to be a foot print. She takes pictures of the blood trail that leads to the body, she swabs the carpet and puts it in her kit wrapped in a box.

"Hey Grissom look at this." Sara says.

Grissom walks over then returns to his Tahoe coming back with his electromagnetic dust print lifter. He places the magnetic strip over the print, turning on the machine and going over the strip with the electric wand that makes the print stick to the strip. He turns it off and peels the strip off the floor.

"Nice." Sara says putting the print in a larger envelope.

The Coroners come in and take the body, placing it in a black body bag and placing it on a gurney. They wheel the girl off and put her in an ambulance, taking the body to CSI.

Grissom pulls out his flashlight and begins shining it on the ground near where the body was, he retrieves two hairs of different colors, placing them in separate bindles.

"I think we're done here, Nick and Warrack you two stay, search the girl's room look for any signs of struggle, anything." Grissom says.

"On it boss." Nick replies as he and Warrack take the elevator to the girl's room.

"What can I do to help." Calleigh asks.

"Have Catherine take you to CSI, she'll show you our ballistics lab, you'll hopefully feel at home there." Grissom says. "Oh and Calleigh thanks for helping."

Calleigh smiles as Grissom and Sara leave taking everything that they have collected except the bullets back to CSI.

"Calleigh, remember me mentioning Greg?" Catherine asks.

"Yeah." Calleigh replies.

"You're about to meet him." Catherine says smiling. They all follow Catherine except for Horatio.

"What's up Horatio?" Calleigh questions.

Looking at the elevator. "I'm going to take this girls last walk, and see if I can find anything." Horatio replies.

"Ok well here take my kit, you can use it." Catherine offers handing Horatio her kit.

"Thanks dear." Horatio replies giving a slight smile to Catherine.

Grissom hears Horatio call Catherine dear, so he pulls her aside as she is leaving the hotel.

"I thought I was the only one who could call you dear." Grissom says

Catherine gives him a "don't worry, you're still my Grissom.

"Gil." Catherine says rejoining Calleigh.

Catherine and Calleigh continue leaving the hotel and they walk outside and jump in Catherine's Tahoe. Calleigh sits in the front seat talking to Catherine.

"You know you'd think someone would have seen something." Calleigh says.

"You don't know Vegas, tons of people could have seen anything, but in Vegas you turn your head and keep playing the quarter slots." Catherine replies

Calleigh looks at Catherine, wide eyed. She can't believe that people don't care.

"Really?" Calleigh says.

"Yeah well people don't want to get involved, fear of their life, money whatever. Anything gives these people an excuse to stay out of it. We let the evidence talk to us, the evidence is better than 20 eye witnesses." Catherine says.

"True, true." Calleigh agrees. "So who's this Greg?" Calleigh questions.

Catherine looks over at Calleigh and just smiles.

"What?" Calleigh says.

"Nothing, well lets just say if you have a bad day, sneak up on Greg when he is listening to his music and it'll brighten up your day. He is our DNA guy. He pretty much does a little bit of everything. He really wants to become a CSI but Grissom has a hard time looking past his somewhat immature nature. But its Greg. I remember last year, we were working on this case involving the disappearance of a popular model, and when Sara and Nick got huffy because Grissom gave me case, even though they were the original ones on the case. Greg stepped up to the plate and helped me through the case." Catherine says as they pull into the CSI parking lot.

"Sounds like an interesting guy." Calleigh says, trying to picture this guy in her head and smiling.

"You have no idea." Catherine says parking the Tahoe. They get out and walk into CSI.

Greg is sitting there his headphones on his head, listening to his music to himself. Catherine looks at Greg as if not expecting that. Although he may be listening to the music to himself he is singing as though he were in the shower.

"I just want you extra time and your.." making kissing sounds "kiss. if you wanna impress me, aw, got to be to flirty mama, I know how to undress me. Umm yeah baby. I can been your fantasy and maybe you can be mine." Greg sings while studying a DNA comparison. Catherine takes Calleigh by the arm and quietly leads her into the DNA lab with Greg singing. Calleigh laughs softly to her self, the biggest smile on her face.

"you just leave all up to mee." Greg stops short turning around and seeing Catherine and some blonde he doesn't know standing behind him. After he takes off his head phone Catherine and Calleigh begin clapping.

"Bravo, can I get you autograph the artist formally known as Greg." Catherine jokes.

Greg stares at Calleigh as if he is the most beautiful women he's ever seen, next to Catherine anyway. Calleigh decides to break the ice.

"Hi I am Calleigh." She says holding out her hand.

"Hi." Greg says his voice high and squeaky, he tries again clearing his throat "um, what was I going to say?" he questions out loud. He puts up his index finger giving the sigh, give me a minute. He turns around as an actor would turn around to get into character. He turns back facing Calleigh and Catherine.

"Hi, I'm Greg, you're pretty." Greg says blushing and taking Calleigh's hand and kissing it.

"Nice to meet you Calleigh." Greg says.

"Well Catherine you were right." Calleigh says to Catherine winking, she knows that she has Greg wrapped around her little finger like Catherine does.

"Right about what?" Greg questions.

"Its a girl thing." Catherine says smiling at Calleigh.

"Damn you're good, you got Greg almost faster than I did." she says as they walk out of the DNA lab. "Come on I'll show you our ballistics lab, and you can get started." Catherine says taking her to Bobbie D's lab.

Calleigh walks into the lab, its so different than hers, better actually.

"Damn can I take this back to Miami with me?" Calleigh says.

"Go for it." Catherine teases.

Calleigh surveys the room, then turns to Catherine who hands her the bullet.

"Well there's not much I can tell you about this bullet until we get the other three from the body." Calleigh says. Just as she says that Grissom walks in handing the other bullets to Calleigh who gladly takes them.

"The Doc said that the bullets that entered her legs were the first shots fired, the third hitting her in the back, that one was the through and through, and the fourth severing her spinal cord." Grissom says.

"Damn, someone wanted her dead." Catherine says. Calleigh and Catherine walk back to the ballistics lab. Calleigh takes all the bullets and compares them two at a time.

"Well based on this, we're only looking for one shooter." Calleigh says gladly.

"Great, one shooter and not a single suspect yet." Catherine says.

Thinking about Nick for a minute brings a smile to Calleigh's face.

"Oh, I be the boys will find something." Calleigh reassures Catherine.

At the Luxor , Nick at Warrack enter the girl's room. The entire room is done in a very modern fashion. Black and White are the color of choice here, the conforter is black while the sheets are white, four pillows lay on her bed, contrasting between black and white. Nick walks in and notices two glasses setting on the coffee table. Nick picks up one glass at a time dusting it for prints. He prints and lifts, then puts the prints in his kit. Warrack turns his flashlight on and he begins looking for any hair or fiber evidence, that would suggest struggle. Warrack finds nothing to indicate that.

"You think this crime was committed by a woman?" Nick questions holding up the two glasses both with lipstick on them, and placing them each in a separate paper bag.

"Well whoever did it was a coward." Warrack replies

"Well it'll be up to Calleigh to determine if the shots were fired within close proximity of the vic." Nick points out.

"Speaking of Calleigh, what's going on between you two." Warrack asks bagging more evidence.

"Man, remember Christi?" Nicks asks

"Yeah." Warrack replies

"Double that!" Nick says smiling

"Damn, you got it bad, you know she leaves in a week." Warrack asks picking up his kit and heading for the door.

"I know she leaves soon but that just means I've gotta make the best out of this week." Nick suggests as they step into the elevator.

Calleigh and Catherine are sitting in the ballistics lab when Greg passes by, then walks backwards suddenly realizing who was in the room. He opens the door and sees Calleigh and Catherine sitting there looking so confused.

"Do you think we should go take a look at the body?" Calleigh asks Catherine.

"Yeah, I mean we need to determine if the shots were fired from close range or not." Catherine says.

They both turn around to see Greg standing behind them.

"Hi there Greg." Calleigh says flirting with Greg, he smiles in return.

"Hi Calleigh." Greg replies. Catherine realizing that they've only got until tomorrow to finish this case, pulls Calleigh down the hall to the corners lab.

"What up Doc?" Catherine says greeting Dr. Robins.

"Catherine." Dr. Robins replies

"We need to look at the body." Calleigh says "Oh by the way I'm Calleigh Duquesne, from Miami."

"Hi Calleigh sure, you see those wounds on her legs, its amazing that she was able to still walk after being shot there." Dr. Robins replies.

"You know, I think the shooter shot her from close range. Look at the size of the entrance wound, but I wonder. Oh I see, the shooter shoots her leg from close range, maybe on the stairs that lead to the main entrance, that would explain the blood trail to where we found the body, and why the first shot was a through and through. Then I say he shot her leg again, causing her to slow down but she didn't stop, so he shot her twice in the lower back. Those bullets from a distance away." Calleigh theorizes.

"Possibly, lets prove it." Catherine say, they leave the Doc and head back to the lab. Catherine comes in with a dummy and a gun. "We've got to prove this." She sets the dummy about a foot away from her and her a Calleigh put muffs on their ears and glasses on their eyes. Catherine shoots the dummy's leg, and the bullet penetrates through the other side landing on the floor. Then she moves the dummy about 3 feet from her and fires in the other leg, then four feet and twice in the lower back. They take their glasses off and muffs.

"You know what Cal, I think you're right." Catherine says. Grissom walks in and looks at Catherine and Calleigh.

"So what have you got?" he questions

"Well, the first shot was fired at close range, and the vic began running away, the second shot was fired a little distance from her, causing her to slow down and the remaining shots fired from a further distance one right after the other, killing her." Calleigh says.

"Good work, I could use you on our team." Grissom says smiling slightly at her.

"Sorry, Mr. Grissom my job lies in Miami with Horatio. Where is Horatio?" Calleigh says

Horatio is walking the hall that is outside the victim's room. He starts outside the door and with Catherine's flashlight in hand, flashes the ground from side to side looking for anything. He walks down one hall, and into the elevator. In the elevator he finds a letter. It is written on a napkin from with the Luxor logo on the corner. He picks up the napkin.

SEE YOU AT THE CONVENTION, LADIES!!

At reading this he calls Calleigh.

Calleigh is standing in the prep room when her cell phone goes off.

"Duquesne." she says. "What, really well that's something isn't it. Yeah I'll tell them, ok bye." she hangs up her phone. "You won't believe this, Horatio found a letter in the elevator, and it had a note written on it saying see you at the convention ladies." Calleigh says

"This creep is going to that convention tomorrow." Grissom says looking at Catherine who looks at Calleigh.

Horatio arrives back at CSI, and into the prep room, joining Grissom, Calleigh and Catherine who he smiles at. Catherine's face lights up when he walks in the room, just the way he walks takes her breath away. Grissom looks at Catherine really amazed at how happy she looks knowing that Horatio is leaving at the end of the week.

"Ok, we've got to make a plan to catch this guy." Horatio says just as Nick and Warrack join the group.

"Actually we are thinking woman." Nick says.

"There were two glasses in the vic's room, both had lipstick on the edge. I dusted both for fingerprints and I just gave those to Greg." Nick says

"Ok, ok so we are looking for a woman, in a convention filled with women." Horatio says.

"Woe, what a minute we don't know that it was a woman, all we know is that lipstick was on the glass, meaning what. Maybe the woman was visiting her and she saw her last. But we can't just accuse her before we know anything. Now we could try and find the woman to talk to her but she's not officially a suspect until we have evidence to call her one" Grissom says

"Grissom's right, but then why would the vic stay in a hotel that she has to pay for, I mean the company paid for you to stay at the MGM right Calleigh." Catherine says

"That's right." Calleigh replies

"Warrack, you got the list of all the women that are attending this thing, right." Grissom requests

"Sure did, they're right here." Warrack says handing Grissom the paper with over 200 names.

"Lets see if any of these women are who they say they are." Grissom says, heading to COATIS. He takes the list and types in the names. "If these women are CSI or police officers then their prints are one file, we can compare their prints with the ones Nick found at the girl hotel room." Grissom says.

"Good idea, lets do that." Horatio replies soon joining Grissom at the computer. As they are busy typing in names and clearing potential suspects left and right, Nick calls to Calleigh.

"Come on." Nick says taking her hand and leading her out of the CSI building. As soon as they are out the door, Nick kisses her passionately, she returns the kiss.

"Nick we are gonna get into trouble." Calleigh says her accent beautiful to Nick.

"Na, we finished our jobs, you got the bullets and I got the prints, its up to the bosses and Catherine." Nick says, taking Calleigh by the hand again, they go to the side of the road and flag down a taxi.

"Where to?" the driver requests.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asks Calleigh. Calleigh smiles, he is so kind to her opening doors for her letting her make all the decisions.

"Umm, how about we go to that Paris hotel." Calleigh suggests.

"Right away." the driver says as they get into the car.

Catherine noticing Nick and Calleigh gone decides to go play with the boys. She props a stool in between Horatio and Grissom, just watching these two master minds at work.

"So she's clear, ok and who's this." Grissom says.

"Oh already got her, her too, and this one." Horatio says.

Catherine just looks at them, they are like two kids playing video games. She's never seen Grissom act like this, about a case. He only really gets emotionally involved, (that's what he likes to call it) when cases deal with molested kids, children or teenagers being dealt drugs and men who hit their wives. She smiled just sitting back, watching, listening and wishing she had a pen and paper to take notes with. Sara and Warrack walk in and stand behind Catherine.

"Oh you know you guys can leave, I mean I think we've got it from here nothing left to do but wait for fingerprints." Catherine says to Sara and Warrack.

Sara looks at Grissom, "Grissom what do you think?" she asks, Grissom ignoring her, him and Horatio still playing their game. "Grissom!" she speaks louder.

"What's up Sara?" Grissom asks.

"Catherine said that Warrack and I could go, what do you think?" She questions

"Yeah sure we are almost done here." Grissom says turning back to the computer.

Sara's face almost turns red with anger. All night she has been getting blown off by everyone except Warrack, who she feels is doing her a favor. I mean Warrack can get any girl he wants yet he played chaperone with Grissom not paying her one bit of attention, and the more she thought about it the more pissed off she became finally boiling over.

"What the hell is everyone's problem tonight!" Sara screams getting everyone even Grissom's attention. "All night Nick and Calleigh have been so happy, and Catherine you've got those two guys wrapped around your little finger. Leaving me and Warrack out to dry." Sara says, ready to pull her hair out.

"Hey keep me out of this." Warrack says, walking over to another table and sitting down.

If anyone knows Catherine, they will tell you that she doesn't take shit from anyone especially some CSI, desperate to impress her boss. After Sara is finishs yelling at Catherine infront of Grissom and Horatio, Catherine takes Sara by the arm almost throwing her out in the hall.

"Look, here Sara, you'd better get your head out of your ass, and stop being such a child about this. So we had a good time and you didn't so what, it's just tonight. There is always tomorrow. Stop acting like I was giving you the brush off, if you want to stay here and watch Horatio and Grissom scroll through hundreds of women's name, then be my guest. I was just trying to let you go home early. Damn, when did this become all about you!" Catherine says

"Maybe when you started running the show." Sara replies.

"Or maybe because you are jealous. You know what I'm going to say it, I've wanted to say this for forever. I mean Grissom and I are great friends, the best somedays and you hate that, because he couldn't care less about you trying to impress him, just do your job! Horatio you don't even know, why are you making judgments on him anyway, I like him ok and yeah we get along great. Are you mad because I get along with men who happen to be hire levels of CSI than myself or are you mad because they get along with me better than you!" Catherine says turning away and leaving Sara standing out in the hall alone.

Warrack gets up from his chair and takes Sara by the arm.

"Come on lets get you home ok." he says leading her out of the building.

"Wow, now I know why Catherine and Calleigh get along so well." Horatio says.

"Why, I'm dying to know." Grissom says sarcastically.

"Because they are both beautiful strong women with hot heads, they'll quickly teach someone not to cross them." Horatio says.

"You know this may sound funny but I agree with you Horatio." Grissom says. "Now can we let them cool off and finish this list we're almost done."

"Yeah just a minute let me check on Catherine." Horatio says leaving Grissom's side. He walks through the halls looking for Catherine, he finally finds her sitting in the waiting room.

"You all right?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'll be find." Catherine replies. "I just am tired of Sara and her constant me me me attitude. I mean so what I get along with you and Grissom is that so bad?"

"No not at all, believe me, look do you want to go somewhere?" he asks

Catherine looking up at Horatio finally a smile on her face after all that.

"That'd be great, but you should finish with Grissom, I'll be right here." Catherine says. Horatio leaves Catherine and heads back to Grissom.

"She's fine." Horatio says.

"She usually is." Grissom replies. "Its not Catherine I worry about Sara is the one always getting emotionally involved.

Nick and Calleigh are finishing dinner, they are sitting in a booth side by side. Over the past few hours its been hard to separate the two of them. Nick lifts Calleigh's face and kisses her softly.

"Do you want to come to my house and watch a movie?" Nick offers

"Yes." Calleigh says almost reflex "What movie are we gonna watch?"

"Anything you want I've got a wide selection." Nick says, offering Calleigh his hand.

She takes it and they get up from the table. Nick pays the bill and they take a taxi back to Catherine's to retrieve his Tahoe. Nick opens her door and helps her up, of course his little Tahoe is noting compared to her Hummer back in Miami. But she is glad that he is such a gentleman. They drive to Nick's apartment, and he opens the front door and lets Calleigh walk in first. She walks in and sees a big screen TV, a rug on his floor with a huge green T in the middle, she looks over and sees a black leather couch calling her name. She kicks off her shoes and walks to the couch.

"Ok show me your movies." Calleigh requests.

Nick brings Calleigh his DVD selection and the thumbs through it.

"Good movie, crap, oh so sad, this one is perfect, not to mushy, not to adventurous just right." Calleigh says, she turns over The Mexican DVD.

"Good choice." Nick says. "I've got popcorn you want me to make some?"

"Nick, we just ate." Calleigh jogs him memory.

"Oh right well ok lets watch the movie." Nick says going over to the DVD player, turning on the TV and popping the movie into the DVD player. He comes back and sits on the couch next to Calleigh. Calleigh takes her hair down, and flips it over Nick's lap laying down resting her head on Nick's lap. He gets startled for a minute then, relaxes and begins playing with her hair. She looks up at him and he leans in and kisses her forehead, she turns her head back to the movie, Nick still playing with her hair. The movie hasn't even reached half way over and Nick looks down to find Calleigh asleep. He quietly gets up and walks to his room, he grabs a pillows and brings in back to Calleigh.

"Calleigh, Calleigh." he says softly his own accent waking her up.

"I thought I was dreaming but you're real." She brushes his face with her fingertips.

"I've brought you a pillow." He says handing it to her.

She takes the pillows and puts it under her head, then motioning with her index finger for Nick to come closer she kisses him softly. She then closes her eyes and Nick covers her with a blanket.

"Thank you for tonight, Nicky." Calleigh says softly fall back asleep.

Grissom and Horatio are just finishing the names when Greg pops his head in the door. Catherine has come back into the room and is playing solitaire.

"Guess what, we've got two matches." Greg says excitedly

"Finally." Catherine says relieved "Please tell us Greg so we can all go home and enjoy the rest of our week."

"Ok well the first set of prints matched the vic, but the second set of prints matched a woman with one prior, attempted arson. She tried to blow up a federal building in Miami and spent 5 years in jail and 5 years on probation." Greg says.

"Spill it Greg what's her name?" Grissom questions.

"Katrina Sanders." Greg finishes waiting for a great reply. Grissom just looks at him wondering why he should know that name, suddenly Horatio's face light up.

"I caught her, I worked bomb squad then and I remember that, you know what she's going to do?" Horatio says.

Catherine's lights up at the same time.

"Wait a minute, Katrina Sanders?" Catherine says she leaves and comes back quickly "She is the Vice President of the National Society for Women in Law Enforcement, she is hosting this event that everyone is here for."

"Ok now we evidence to call her a suspect." Grissom says. Suddenly everything is so clear.

"So Katrina hires Sandy to help her with this scam. Sandy backs down and Katrina goes nuts, she figures her cover has been blown, so she kills the only witness to the crime she is about to commit. Damn, she's ruthless. You know now that I think about it, not every woman in law enforcement was invited to this thing, I called my friend in Montana and she said she got no such e-mail and she's been a cop for years." Catherine notes to the group

"Maybe she invited only the CSI's that were of top importance." Horatio says.

"Now why can't Sara be here to hear this." Catherine says laughing softly "I wonder if this is what she meant about attention."

"Well we lets wait until tomorrow to catch her in the act." Grissom says, meanwhile you guys go I'm almost done here, Greg and I'll close up.

Catherine and Horatio look at each other, "Ok don't twist my arm or anything." Catherine says. "Thank you Gil."

"Anytime Catherine." he replies

Catherine and Horatio walk out arm and arm.

"You don't have a place to stay do you?" Catherine asks

"That would be correct." Horatio says.

"Well my couch is always open, to visitors." Catherine says as they drive to her house. They pull up in the drive way and get out. Catherine walks into her house followed by Horatio.

"Do you want to meet Lindsay?" Catherine asks.

"Sure." Horatio says shutting the door behind him. Catherine walks down the hall and opens a door to her left, inside is a little girl about 4ft 6, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is sitting on her bed reading a book. Her room is done in pink and white, very girlie. She looks up from her book, sees her mom smiles and continues to read.

"Hey mom." Lindsay says.

"Linds, I've got someone I'd like you to meet." Catherine says. Lindsay puts down her book and follows her mother into the living room where Horatio is sitting on the couch. He sees Lindsay walk in and he stand up offering her his hand.

"Hi, Lindsay, you're mom has told me so much about you." Horatio says shaking her hand.

"Linds, this is Horatio Cane, he is part of the Miami CSI." Catherine says.

Lindsay just looks up at Horatio and smiles, finally a guy that her mother has brought home and she actually approves of.

"What kind of things do you like to do?" Horatio says sitting on the couch bringing himself down to her level.

"Well, I like to play video games." Lindsay replies. Catherine joins Horatio on the couch as they talk to Lindsay.

"What kind of games do you play?" He questions.

Lindsay looks around, then pulls out her Game Cube.

"Well, mommy bought me a Game Cube for my birthday and so far the only game I'm really go at is Animal Crossing." Lindsay says, "You wanna watch me play?" she asks

"Sure." Horatio says as Lindsay puts the rest of the games up and opens her Animal Crossing case. She takes the game and sets it in the Game Cube beginning to play. Catherine just sits back and watches Horatio interact with Lindsay, and she thinks its amazing. For someone who doesn't have kids to be so good with them, making Horatio just that more attractive to her. Lindsay is the ultimate test when it comes to men in Catherine's life, if they can't get along with Lindsay then there is not hope for them at all. Lindsay continues playing her game and Horatio leans back on the couch scooting closer to Catherine.

"You're really good with kids." Catherine points out.

"Well, with a kid like Lindsay, I can't imagine anyone not being good with her." Horatio replies putting a smile on Catherine's face. They continue watching Lindsay play for an hour or so, Catherine gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Catherine asks.

"Hot tea would be great." Horatio says.

"Have I got hot tea, let me see," Catherine goes to her cubbard, "Vodka, too late for that, wine, to early for that, coffee, oh hot tea right here." She pulls out the tea backs and puts one in a coffee cup, filling it with hot water and bringing it back to Horatio.

"Thank you." Horatio replies.

"Welcome." Catherine says sitting back on the couch. They look up and Lindsay is sitting in a chair, the game controller still in her hand fast asleep.

"Oh, let me save her game." Catherine says, "I'll put her to bed." Catherine continues saving Lindsay's game and attempting to pick her up. "You know she's bigger than she used to be."

"Here let me help." Horatio says, putting his tea down and scooping Lindsay in his arms, she suddenly becomes more relaxed.

Catherine begins thinking to herself, "wow, he's good with kids, good at solving crimes, knows how to hold a conversation with me, its almost too good to be true." Catherine follows Horatio showing him where Lindsay's room is. He places her in her bed, her pj's already on, and he tucks her in bed. Catherine just stares in amazement. They leave Lindsay's room and Horatio closes her door behind him.

"You're sure you have no kids?" Catherine says.

"Last time I checked I didn't." Horatio replies taking Catherine's hand has they go back to the living room.

"Well, Mr. Cane you are too good to be true." Catherine says, her eyes sparkling.

"I know." He jokes to her.

"Oh let me get you a conforter and a pillow." Catherine leaves him for a minute and returns with an arm full of blankets and pillows. "I've got more, in the closet there if you need it, but I've got to get some beauty sleep."

"No you don't" Horatio says pulling Catherine to him and kissing her softly. She returns the kiss.

"Oh yes I do, I'll see you in the morning." Catherine say pulling away from Horatio and going to her room shutting the door.

Calleigh wakes up around 1am and is freezing so she begins walking around Nick's apartment, she decides to creep into Nick's room laughing softly to herself for doing the same thing she told Delko not to do. "Midnight tiptoe." she says to herself.

Nick hears a noise in his room and wakes up to find Calleigh standing over his bed with her pillow in her hand.

"I'm cold." Calleigh says. Nick reaches a hand toward Calleigh and she takes it getting into bed with Nick and falling fast asleep, her head resting on his chest. Her blonde hair tickling his neck, Nick takes her hand and intertwines it with his.

"I don't want this to end." he whispers in her hair.

"The week is not over yet." she replies softly.

Before they realize it is morning and Calleigh wakes up in Nicks' arms and begins smiling. Nick feels her smile and wakes up to the most beautiful women he's ever seen.

"Morning Mr. Texas." she says her eyes beaming up at him.

"Morning." he says hugging her tight fear of letting go and letting her go back to Miami.

They lay there for a while, comfortable in each other's arms. Calleigh's head still rests on his chest, she moves to her side of the bed and lays sideways facing Nick.

"You think we have time to eat breakfast." she asks.

"Maybe." Nick says getting out of bed followed by Calleigh, she stretches and Nick walks over to her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck.

"Nicky." she giggles. They go into the kitchen and Nick fixes breakfast. Eggs, pancakes, bacon and anything else he finds in the fridge that could be considered breakfast food.

Catherine wakes up and walks into Lindsay's room, she is still fast asleep. She tip toes into the living room and Horatio is laying on his back still asleep, so Catherine gets the coffee going. She puts on a fresh batch and the smell wakes Horatio, but he just lays on the couch. She pours him and cup and sits next to him on the couch, running her fingers through this red hair.

"I didn't know what you liked in your coffee." Catherine says handing him his cup as he sits up on the couch letting Catherine slide next to him.

"Sugar is fine." Horatio replies. Catherine walks over to the sugar and brings it to him, he adds it to his coffee and drinks it.

Everyone meets back at CSI around 11am, Sara and Warrack are the first to arrive. Grissom is in his office with Brass ready to go. Catherine and Horatio walk in next, Catherine is wearing khaki pants and a red Abcrombie top her hair up in a pony tail ready for action, Horatio is wearing the same thing he wore yesterday. Calleigh and Nick walk in hand in hand, Calleigh is also wearing the same thing as last night and her long hair is also up in a pony tail. Greg walks in looking to see if he can help. He points to Calleigh and Horatio.

"Weren't you guys wearing those close yesterday." Greg observes. Calleigh looks down at her clothes and then looks at Horatio. Greg looks at Nick and then at Catherine.

"Un, hun." he says.

"Did you need something, Greg." Grissom asks.

"Nope, nothing, I guess you've got it covered." Greg replies

"Ok, people lets go get her." Grissom says. "We want to get there before the convention opens and before lives are at stake. Horatio you know this woman's MO right."

"Absolutely, the last time I caught her she put the bomb under someone table, making it invisible unless someone was looking for it." Horatio says

"I guess we are that someone." Grissom replies, grabbing his kit and heading out the door followed by his entire CSI team, and Horatio and Calleigh. They all go in separate cars except Calleigh and Nick, and Horatio and Catherine. They arrive at the MGM Grand two hours before the convention is to begin. Catherine walks in, followed by Calleigh and Sara. They were the one's invited to this thing, so they walk in hoping to attract the attention of the VP. Horatio and Grissom stand down, waiting for a sign from Calleigh. Nick is at the front exit of the convention room preventing people from going in while Warrack is at the back exit, not allowing anyone out. Brass stands behind Grissom handcuffs ready. The VP sees the women walking toward her and she smiles, little does she know that she has become the target.

"Welcome ladies, I'm so glad you could come. Catherine you wouldn't mind giving a little speech would you?" Katrina says

"No not at all and we like what you've done with the place." Catherine says, "We like it so much that we are going to turn this place upside down looking for your surprise." Catherine concludes just as Horatio enters the room followed by Brass and Grissom. Katrina sees Horatio and they exchange the evil eye, as Katrina bolts for the exit door running into Warrack.

"Nope sorry can't let you leave." Warrack says grabbing a hold of Katrina's arm leading her over to Brass.

"Katrina Sanders you are arrested for the murder Sandy Merrin, and attempted arson." Brass says handcuffing Katrina and taking her out to his car.

"Lets look for the bomb guys." Horatio says.

They all get metal detectors and headphones that go with it and they search every inch of the room finally finding it under the main stage, where Catherine was supposed to give her speech.

"Give a speech my ass." Catherine says as they all take off their head phones and laugh.

Horatio disarms the bomb, taking it out to Catherine's Tahoe.

"Well we can't let a good party go to waiste now can we?" Calleigh says. "Horatio why don't you stay the rest of the week."

"I think that can be arranged let me just call Speed." Horatio says picking up his phone and going outside for privacy.

Nick and Warrack come back inside and Nick walks over to Calleigh standing behind her putting his arms around her waist and hugging her tight, she rests her head on his chest. Horatio comes back in and walks over to Catherine, he takes her by the arm.

"Looks like we'll be here for a while." Horatio says as they exit the MGM to go get ready for the convention.

Throughout the remainder of the week, Catherine and Horatio grow closer dreading the day that he has to leave for Miami.

"Nick will be upset to see Calleigh go." Catherine points out.

"What about you." Horatio says as they go back to her house to get ready for the parties.

"Well, I won't be happy, to see you go, I wish you could stay but your job is 3,000 miles from here. This is mine and Lindsay's home now I'm not saying I'm gonna stay here forever but at least until Lindsay gets out of middle school, then I'll explore my options of becoming a CSI somewhere else." Catherine says, walking to her room. "Plus I can always visit. You know weekends, vacations, holidays and every chance I get."

Calleigh and Nick, do nothing but enjoy each other's company, they talk about their home, childhood, careers, books, movies and politics. Some of the best conversations they have had have been over drinks, in Nick's apartment hot tub. Calleigh loves the way Nick treats her and she fears that she won't find it again.

Calleigh spends the night at Nick's apartment Wednesday night. Its Thursday and Catherine and Sara are at the convention waiting for Calleigh to arrive. Catherine's phone rings and she answers it.

"Catherine." Grissom says.

"Gil whats up?" Catherine says leaving the noisy room, so she can hear.

"Nick hasn't shown up for work yet, have you seen them?" Grissom asks

"No actually, Calleigh has missed the first two panels." Catherine says, then she begins thinking. "Oh, I know where they are."

"Where?" Grissom asks.

"Gil, let me just tell you this, if you yell at Nick for being late he's not gonna care." She says just as Calleigh runs into the convention hall.

"Sorry I'm late." Calleigh says her face glowing.

"Gil, Nick is on his way." Catherine says hanging up the phone. "Call, you've got the glow." Catherine whispers to Calleigh. Calleigh covers her face.

"Oh, God really." Calleigh wonders. Catherine pulls out her compact, Calleigh takes it looking into the mirror. "Oh my, Catherine can you help me please?" Calleigh begs. Cathering excuses herself from Sara and takes Calleigh to the bathroom. Calleigh is sitting on the counter, Catherine standing infront of her, putting make-up on her face.

"Just a little powder and you're good to go." Catherine says tapping Calleigh knee. "So was it fabulous?"

"You have no idea, I'm not usually like this you know. It just when I'm with Nick, I can't seem to stop smiling. He makes me feel so good, and he knows how to please a woman. Oh my God Cath, I regret going home." Calleigh says, "This has been the best week of my life, and I don't use that phrase often." She says jumping down from the counter.

"All I can say is congradulations, I'm so glad you two found eachother." Catherine says opening the door for Calleigh, and they walk out back to the covention hall.

Calleigh spends the night with Nick again on Thrusday they are laying in his bed, the sheets cover Nick from the waist down and the cover Calleigh completely. Calleigh snuggles close to Nick, getting warm by his body heat. She puts her hand on his chest, and rests her chin on her hand facing Nick.

"Why do I have to go." Calleigh says.

"Don't know why do you?" Nick says pulling her closer.

"I don't want to believe me, but my loyalty is to Horatio and Speed and Delko. I can't just leave at leaset without some proper notice. I promise that I will try to make this relationship work, I'll do whatever it takes." Calleigh says kissing Nick.

"Yeah 3,000 miles away, I mean sometimes I wonder whether I would be missed if I left Grissom then I think about all the things I would leave behind, Warrack, Sara, Catherine and even .... Greg." Nick says

"Well you know, Catherine said something about Grissom finally letting Greg into the field, so maybe one day he can take your place." she says smiling

"Yeah one day, when he gets to be as good as I am, then I'll leave." Nick says jokingly, "but you have to promise to come visit me whenever you can, and everytime Catherine leaves to go to Miami to see Horatio, I'll make sure I'm right there with her. Any chance to see you even if its just for a weekend will get me through until the next time I see you." he says.

Calleigh hugs him, wishing this day could last forever. Before they know it the convention has come and gone. Catherine gave her speech, explaining why her and Calleigh were going to be taking over the Association, because Katrina was in-communicado. Calleigh agreed to stay in touch with Catherine through phone and e-mail just to keep the Association organized. They agreed that the next convention be held, the same time next year in Miami. Nick takes Calleigh to the airport to meet Horatio. Catherine and Horatio wait for Calleigh and Nick, but until then they have coffee and talk. Finally Calleigh and Nick get there, Nick caring all of Calleigh's bags. Horatio and Calleigh get their tickets, Catherine walks up to Horatio and kisses him gently. Nick does the same to Calleigh. They all hug for a few minutes.

"Final boarding call for flight 411 to Miami." the airline calls. Nick and Catherine stand there watching their potential futures walk away. Calleigh and Horatio board the plane, and the whole ride home they talk about their week.

Calleigh and Horatio get back in Miami and are picked up by Speed. Speed walks over to Calleigh and hugs her, welcoming her back home.

"We missed you're peppiness in the morning, it was dull without you Cal." Speed says shaking Horatio's hand. "So how was the convention?" Speed asks

"Oh, you know, just a bunch of seminars and lectures. You wouldn't have liked it, boring shop talk." Calleigh says. Speed points to a spot on Calleigh's neck.

"Un huh, boring really. I've never gotten a hickey from something being boring. Now I know why they call it Sin City." Speed jokes

"Damn, turtle necks never work in Miami." Calleigh replies, making Speed and Horatio laugh.

THE END


End file.
